The Hopes of a Drow
by brianneinlove
Summary: Ch8 Leaving home is the hardest thing to do, but Akordia does it. why and where is she going? Please Read and Review!!!
1. Life without hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is drama romances between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. That may later become love for Drizzt . I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
About Last Night  
  
The young woman woke with a jump; she did not remember where she was. ' Just a hazard of the job' she mused as she looked around at the inn room for her clothes. She remembered now, she was working in the inn in Deepingdale and she once again had too many drinks before her last call. She always seemed to drink too much before work. "Oh well" she said. She pulled on her dress over her midnight colored skin and started towards the door when she noticed something on the night table by her bed  
  
It was a letter sealed with red wax and on the outside was written, "WHORE", in the common tongue. 'What the hell?' she asked herself as she started to open the letter. She did not know the seal on the envelope, and she did not like being called a whore, even if she was one. She opened the letter and started to read.  
  
…………………………………………………..  
  
Akordia,  
  
Your presence is requested by the lord of the Dale. Pleases meet him at sunset near the edge of town. Come alone and bring some wine.  
  
……………………………………………………………………  
  
The note was not signed, but than again, they never were. She sighed again and left the room. She hated this life, but it was the only way she found to fit in this human world. Most people she met feared her before they talked to her, this was because of her heritage, she was drow after all. The drow was a deadly race of evil, vile, elves that lived below the ground. The race was one of the most feared in the all the realms. Though she was not like her race at all, she was kind and soft hearted she liked to laugh and cry but no one would ever know. People just could not see her for what she was. She had been born on the surface and lived on the outskirts of the elven wood all her life, she worshiped the good elven god, Corllen.  
  
She went down the stairs and started her long day. She worked at the tavern The Dreary Starlight, and she was a bar wench. It was not a bad life, for humans who owned the inn treated her like family. She could walk this town all she wanted and not get grief from the towns folk. Besides, it was a novelty to have a drow whore in town and the town did not mind her. This drow wanted something more; she dreamed of being a famous adventurer or at least a healer like her mother. But, that was something she could never be.  
  
Or could she?  
  
  
  
I hope that people enjoy this is going to be a long story with many chap. If you want to more please read and review. 


	2. Love and Stangers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is drama romances between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. But love could bloom between Drizzt and her as well? I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand.  
  
  
  
The young woman worked at the Dreary Starlight most of the morning, where she waited tables and served drinks. She was a nice fairly attractive woman with waist length white hair, which was normal for her race. Her eyes where ice blue people might think they where white if they did not look closer. She had been working since six am and she was getting tired. She knew that she should get a nap before that night because the inn was hosting a famous bard that night and there would be many lonely people looking for a good time, and that is what she was, a good time, right?  
  
She walked up to the bar where a lager red headed lady was helping a man "Lady I am going to get a nap before tonight. I also need to get a bath. Can you ask one of the young boys to bring up some hot water?"  
  
"Sure honey not a problem, but before you leave can you take this" she pushed a large mug of mead towards the young drow "to the gent in the booth there?" The older woman pointed to the booth by the fire. Akordia looked to see a man sitting alone at the booth; he was looking at the two women waiting for his drink.  
  
The drow grabbed to mug and walked over to the booth. She looked down at the seated man; he was a human with hair as black as any midnight she had ever seen. He was a handsome yet skinny man who appeared to need a shave. Only when she caught a glance into his eyes could she see the story of his life. His life was a life of being alone, and at odds with the whole world. His eyes were devoid of emotion; they would not tell a story to any other person but her. For she had been looking in those eyes for almost fifty years, she saw those same eyes in the mirror everyday of her life. As she looked, she saw herself in his eyes. He was as empty and alone as she was.  
  
She broke from his gaze and quickly set the drink down on the table "here's you'er drink, can I get ya anything else while I am here?" she asked.  
  
"No." man said as he paid her in gold for the drink. She was glad that he did not want anymore from her.  
  
She took the money to the red head and waited for change. " Who is he, Lady?"  
  
" No one to worry about, he is just getting a drink and leaving" Lady said trying not to sound to anxious, but failing miserably.  
  
Akordia gave the man his change and headed for her room. She was glad to see that the boys had brought hot water and clean linins to dry off with. She striped all of her clothes off, grabbed a small box from her nightstand and stepped in to the tub. She settled down in the warm water and opened the box in side was a bit of soap and some perfumed oil. She took out the soap and started to wash herself when the door to her room swung open and in walked a man with a large wooden box in his hand.  
  
She jumped at the sound of the door being flung open but was not surprised to see the young man who had opened it. It was Hew, the older son of the owners of the bar. He was her best friend and he was always pulling stunts like that. However this stunt backfired on him, as he caught sight of the lovely drow woman in the tub and blushed the deepest shade of red the woman has ever seen. "Do you ever lock your door Akordia?" he yelped at her.  
  
"Are you going to keep staring at me?" she asked calmly. She did not care if he saw her naked but she was going to give him a hard time about it. " And do you ever knock?" she asked as she kept cleaning herself.  
  
He turned around quickly, to face the door, at her first words and as if it were, possible blushed even deeper. "I do not usually have to, you usually lock the door when you are…" his words trailed off he did not want to babble about when her door was locked. He did not like that she was a whore and he did not what to fight about it again.  
  
"Mom said this just arrived for you." He set the package on the floor and started to leave. The woman heard the pain in his voice, she knew what Hew felt for her and she knew that it pained him to think about the life she led. They had been friends for so long that it was hard for her to see him as a man, for he just a boy when she had come to work for Lady and Shad and by that time she was in her late fifties, young for an elf, but fully grown.  
  
" Wait," She called to him " Do you want to go to the market with me later?"  
  
"Yes" he said with hope in his voice. He like going in to the open-air market on days like this it was warm and sunny out and there was not a cloud in the sky. " I just tell mother where we are going". He turned around to face her just long enough to remember why he was facing the door and blushed again and ran out the door leaving it wide open.  
  
"Hew, The door" Akordia yell but to no avail he was already gone. She rinsed herself off and got out of the tub to close the door when she saw something that did scare her.  
  
It was the man from the bar room and he was standing at her door… staring at her naked body.  
  
She stood there shocked before she realized she was not wearing anything it was her turn to blush, did not know why she was blushing. After all men saw her with out cloths all the time but this man was different. She did not know why but he was making her uncomfortable.  
  
So she did the only thing she could she slammed the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoy this chap. I would like to hear your opinions on the story so far so please review 


	3. Home and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
  
  
"The market trip will have to wait until tomorrow Hew." Lady said. "I need you and Akordia here tonight. The bard, Matrian, is coming tonight and the Inn is going to be packed."  
  
  
  
"But mother this is not fair…" but he knew that his words would be ignored.  
  
"You sound like a whining child Hew. I will give you both tomorrow off." Lady said to appease her son, who just smiled.  
  
  
  
Hew left the bar to get some of his chores done so he could enjoy the night. He had always enjoyed listing to the bards that came through town. All the folk of the dale would gather in the bar and listen to tales of far off places, and adventures of famous people. Places and people that Hew would never see and he knew it.  
  
The bard arrived at sundown.  
  
Akordia had just gotten down stairs when she caught sight of the man with the raven colored hair; he was sitting in the same booth by the fire watching the bard. He looked up briefly when she came in to the bar and then turning back to the music. He was not alone tonight he was sitting with a bald man who looked like he might be from Mulhrond. He was dark- skinned. Akordia had said nothing about the incident earlier in the day when she caught him standing in the doorway to her room; she had been naked after a bath.  
  
"I know you are going to be busy tonight Akordia so I thought that I would tell you now; I gave you and Hew the day off tomorrow so you could go out to the market and enjoy this nice weather we are having." Lady stated as the drow walked up to take her first round of drinks to the customers  
  
"Thank you, Lady I was going to ask you for the morning off anyway; I promised Hew that we could go out, and you know how he gets after a night like this." Akordia said as she lifted the heavy tray of the bar and went to work.  
  
Yes, Lady knew how her son felt after he saw the woman he loved waiting tables and selling her body to other men. He had often yelled at Akordia that she did not need that way of life that he would take care of her if she would only have him. She told him she would a live a long time past his lifetime, and she thought he should live a normal life and happy life not with a life with a drow whore. He swore that he would not give up on her. He loved her and that is all that mattered, and he did not care that she was drow or a whore.  
  
She rejected his love more for his own good than any other reason, and he knew it.  
  
How young he was in the ways of the world; how he did not understand Akordia's position in this world. He grew up around the drow and he saw her as harmless, but she would always be drow and feared by the men of the world. They would not accept her as his wife and their children would have no place in this world. 


	4. The Marketplace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Akordia and Hew walked toward the open-air market; it was not the grand markets of Waterdeep but it was the best in the Dales. This market was where all the vendors from the surrounding dales came to share their wares. This was also the place where all the people of the Dalelands could come to get anything and everything they needed. The people came to get anything from dishes to swords to fresh vegetables; it was a great place to spend the early part of the day especially today.  
  
"What did you need from the market Akordia?" Hew asked as he grabbed an apple from the near by vendor. "We have passed almost half the market and you have not stopped to look at a thing."  
  
They reached the crossroads and Akordia turned left; then, she walked to the end of the short row of vendors and stopped at a blacksmith's shop.  
  
"I am looking for a sword Hew!" she stated half joking half trying to hide the elation in her voice. She wanted to learn to use a sword but first she had to have one.  
  
"WHAT? Why do you need a weapon? Mother and father have never had any trouble in the inn; I will always be there to protect you should you need me. Akordia you know that." Hew strained to understand why his friend needed a weapon. He was confused " Akordia what is going on? You do not even know how to use a sword."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Hew I just want to learn to use a sword; because, you and your kin will not be around all of my long life. I have to learn to defend myself." She said flatly with a sad undertone to her words, "I am worried that when you are gone I will have no family and nowhere safe to call home."  
  
Hew let the subject drop and they entered the smiths shop. "Hew, Akordia, how are you?" the vendor greeted them warmly. Akordia liked that she was greatly accepted in this land for she knew that she would never find this acceptance anywhere else in the Realms. "Does Lady need new flat were all ready? I got some to her just three weeks ago. The tavern is really too hard on it dishes you know."  
  
"No Laseer, Lady did not send us this morning. I have come to look through your weapons." She said happily as she looked through the selection at the counter. None of the swords seemed to fit in her slender hands so she moved to the short swords. "I am looking for a short sword or a set of daggers." She said finally in as calm a tone as she could, for she did not want to startle the human.  
  
"You…you want a sword…but…" he bumbled through his words as he tried to not appear in fear of the drow. "But why do you need one?" he finally got out. 'Yes, why did the drow whore need a weapon now; when she had never been know to carry one in the past?' he thought to himself.  
  
Akordia sensed the tension in the man's voice, and she knew that she was the cause. She did not want to cause alarm in the man but he was the best smith in all the dales and she trusted him not to take advantage of her when it came to the price and quality of the weapons in his shop.  
  
"I mean…" the man started over, his words a little more calm "you and Hew are always together and he is always armed. If you needed protection I am sure Hew would not hesitate to help you." The man was calmer but Akordia did not like his tone or implication behind the man's words. What right did Laseer have for implying that she needed Hew to protect her? She was more than twice Hew's age and she did not need him for anything.  
  
"People cannot always be there Laseer," she picked up another short sword and then dropped it to the table; it was not right either. "There is nothing here I want. They are all too long and clumsy." She huffed and as she turned on her left heel to leave was when she caught sight of him again. The man with the wavy black hair, he was looking at the vendor two booths away. "is he following me?" she whispered softly to herself so none could hear her.  
  
"Hew, let's get home" she did not realize, until her words came out of lips, that they sounded more like a plea than a statement. She placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder "Lady expects us back at high sun and it is getting late." She was lying to the young man, but she did not care she needed to get home and talk to Lady. She needed to know who this man was and what he wanted with her.  
  
Hew did not seem to hear her over his own heated words to the blacksmith. Apparently, Hew had also taken notice of the tone in the smith's voice and did not like it either. "Hew…" Akordia stated in raised tones "Let us get home. Please" This time the youth noticed the pleading in her voice so he turned to follow her.  
  
"Akordia what is the matter with you? What is the rush to get home?" he asked through clenched teeth, for he was far from done yelling at the merchant over his treatment of the pair, when she pulled him away. "Mother gave us the whole day to ourselves. We are not due back until sunset at least…" he stopped his objections when he saw something he had never seen in her eyes, she was afraid of something, no she was terrified of something.  
  
"Very well, Love let's get home then" he said in a heartfelt manner as he grabbed her small hand in his and held it close to his side with great kindness and affection. He did not know what scared her but he was not going to let anything hurt her, not while he was around.  
  
She clung to his hand as if it were a lifeline. Once she had gotten a reign on her emotions she looked around for the man that caused them. The slim unshaven man was nowhere to be seen and this scared her even more. 'Why is it that you seem to be everywhere that I am these days?' she asked him in her head, and with the way the last few days had been going she half heartily expected him to answer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, that was a long chap to write. I got a bad case of writers block at the beginning and had to wait it out. I will have the next chap up soon. If you did not like the story or the way that I have written something please review and tell me so I know what everyone is thinking. It is also a good way to get constructive criticism. Please do not flame. 


	5. Artemis who?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hew and Akordia walked at a brisk pace home; she seemed to be looking for someone or something but Hew was not sure what.  
  
They stopped just before going in to the Dreary Starlight. Akordia took one last glance over her shoulder to be sure she and Hew had not been fallowed, and proceeded into the inn.  
  
"Hew, Akordia, what are you kids doing home so soon. I was not expecting you until sundown at least." The heavy set, redheaded, barkeep asked from behind the counter. "Oh, Hew I packed the lunch you asked for."  
  
She set a large wicker basket on the counter "I see that is why your back, well have a good lunch then." She laughed and turned back to the customers who were sitting at the bar.  
  
The woman was in such good spirits that she did not see the pleading look Akordia was giving her.  
  
"Lady, I must speak with you." the drow woman said as calmly as she could.  
  
She noticed as she started to move around behind the bar that Hew was following her. "Alone" she directed her words to Hew.  
  
The young man just pouted, "Fine, I'll leave. I can see when I am not wanted." He said trying to hide a smile. He grabbed the drow by the waist pulled her close to him "but after this we are going out to lunch."  
  
She tried to pull away from him but before she could, he kissed her on the forehead. "Hew," she playfully smacked his hands away from her and pulled away from his grip. "if you try that again." She grabbed the nearest eating utensil on the bar "I will be forced to run you through." She smiled and waved the spoon that she had picked up from the bar at him in a half threatening half playful manner.  
  
"Oh, No, Not a spoon," he yelled as he pulled the drow's hand, spoon and all, to his abdomen. " Oh the cruelty of the world" he bellowed as  
  
He pushed the spoon to his waist and then dropped to his knees faking a wound. "Help she has run me through…"  
  
His words were cut short when Lady started to yell "Children, Please I am trying to run an Inn here not a theater. Take your rough housing outside."  
  
"Yes mom," "yes Lady" the two answered in unison.  
  
Akordia helped Hew up from the ground, "I will go to lunch with you, after I am done talking to your mother."  
  
"Lady, please, it is important that we speak." Akordia turned her attention away from the young man at her side.  
  
"Very well, Mary, can you come keep the bar for a moment?" Lady asked the older server in the bar.  
  
"Well, what is so important that I left my bar in Mary's hands?" Lady asked as her and Akordia walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"That man, the one with the raven colored hair and the gray eyes, who is he Lady?  
  
Why is he still here when you said he was leaving?"  
  
Akordia's words sounded almost panicked, and she was visibly shaking. Akordia looked as if she was going to start crying.  
  
Lady was taken back by the appearance of her drow friend, for she had never seen this level of emotions from Akordia before.  
  
Even when Hew told her that he loved her, she was calm and devoid of visible emotions.  
  
Now the drow looked as if she was about to come unglued.  
  
"Calm down, Akordia. He is no one matter." Lady knew that she was lying and she hoped that Akordia would not notice it. The drow, as a race, had the ability to tell when people were lying to them. Lady was not sure if this was a trait that Akordia possessed. "he is just a little thief from Calimport, pay him no mind." This was also not true.  
  
Lady knew Artemis Entreri all to well. He had come through the dale some years ago looking for a bounty he was chasing. She also knew that he was not always alone; the man was known to travel with another drow, whose name escaped her at that moment.  
  
Lady did not know why Artemis was here in Deeping Dale this time but one thing was for sure he had taken an interest in her Drow friend. Akordia did not need to know this it would just worry her.  
  
"NO, Lady you are wrong he is someone of matter. He is following me around. I saw him upstairs yesterday after my bath, and he was here when the bard was performing last night, and today I saw him in the market. I do not know why but he seems be everywhere I am these days. Please you must tell me who this man is. Please." Akordia was pleading and she knew it and she did not care; she just had to know who he was. She was certain that Lady knew and was just not telling her.  
  
"Okay Akordia I will tell you what I know, but sit down because it is not going to be easy to hear." Lady took a deep breath and waited for Akordia to take a seat, which she did on the butcher's block in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"His name is Artemis Entreri, he is a bounty hunter from Calimport. He is the best at what he does in that god-forsaken place he calls home. He is also a killer of sorts, his job is usually to find a person and then kill them. I do not know why he is in the dale, but I do know that he is not alone. He is traveling with a drow, Jarlaxle. The two have made names for themselves all over the south as bounty hunters. And for some reason he, Entreri, has taken an interest in you, Akordia."  
  
Akordia almost fell off the butcher's block and the look on her face was pure horror.  
  
She looked like an animal that had been wounded and left for dead, and she was not sure what to do.  
  
"I have never been far from the dales" she wept out loud "what could I have done? Why would he be after me?"  
  
" I do not think he is here to kill you, or else he would have done so already. He is here for something else. Just be careful he is an evil and tricky and not a man to cross." With that, Lady left the kitchen. She wanted to stay and comfort her friend but she knew that would not be wanted. Akordia was a privet person and should be left to her own thoughts.  
  
Akordia started to shake and cry openly. 'Why…. why…why'.  
  
Then her mother's last words came back to her 'never fear the unknown Akordia, for you have a warm and caring soul. Let your soul be your compass.'  
  
God how she missed her mother.  
  
She wiped her eyes, stood up and walked out of the kitchen. 'let him come' she thought.  
  
I care not.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this chap. It was easier than the last. PLEASE Review. I need to know if anyone is even reading the story. 


	6. We finally meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
********************************************************  
  
The sun was shinning and there where no clouds in the sky. Hew and Akordia where sitting in a clearing just outside the town.  
  
They had just started a picnic lunch that Lady had packed for them.  
  
"What did you need to talk to my mother about?" Hew asked with a nonchalant tone.  
  
"Hew, do not pry. I do not think that you need to know. The problem was not what I thought anyway." Akordia did not like lying to the youth but she knew that Hew was capable of doing brash things. This killer was after her and she wanted no harm to come to the man she had grown to love. "Your mother told me that I had noting to worry about. And I believe her."  
  
"I hate that you are keeping secrets from me Akordia. Please tell me what is on your mind." The young man asked as he ate a piece of the pheasant that was on his plate.  
  
Akordia, at first did not hear Hews words. Nevertheless, when he touched her hand and she jumped he could tell that she was not here with him her mind was else where... 'I hate keeping this secret but it's for your own good.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Akordia please you have never kept secrets from me before. Why are you starting now." He was starting to yell. He did not mean to but he could not help it he wanted an answer from her. The woman that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with was hiding something and he was worried about her safety.  
  
What was she afraid of? He had always kept her secrets and he always would.  
  
"Hew who do you think you are. You have no right to demand that of me. I will tell you what I want, when I want. I have never told you all of my secrets nor do I intend to start now." With that, she got up from the blanket and ran from the clearing.  
  
'Who was this human to think that I have to give all myself to him. I told him that I would not belong to him or any man. I could not give him my life, for it was not worth having. He was demanding me to give up a secret that he could not understand, why can he not see that I keep it for his own good. He is just foolish and young.'  
  
Akordia was lost deep in thought as she ran into the town; she did not see the man that she ran into. "I am sorry sir," she said without looking up, and pushing past him.  
  
"It is okay Akordia…" the man said with a voice that Akordia had not recognized. How could he know her name when she did not know him? She looked up to see who was taking to her. She found herself gazing into the same gray eyes that haunted her for the past few weeks. She did not know what to say and he noticed her loss of words "We have much to speak of" and he grabbed her by arm.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," she hissed as she tried to pull free. His grip was too strong and she could not pull free. "I want you to stop following me, and release me at once, before I scream."  
  
"I am giving you a chance to get off your back and stop being a whore. I want to show you a world that might bring more wealth than this it would definitely fit your races nature better." He said and squeezed her arm harder. His strength was uncanny for a human.  
  
"Ouch let go. HELP!" she yelled "Guards Help." However, no one came.  
  
Then she heard a second voice "Love, please do not call for those who will not come"  
  
Something in his voice reminded her of her father and his people. It was deep yet musical and it is heavily accented.  
  
She saw his face it was as black as hers was. He was Drow as well he was handsome and appeared young but because he was drow, his age would not appear for hundreds of years. She was startled by his brashness and by his kind voice and almost fell to the ground. "Relax I am not here to hurt you, let me restate that WE are not here to hurt you"  
  
He looked to the raven-haired man. "Artemis, please let the lady go if we are going to ask her to help us she must trust us."  
  
"There is nothing you can do to make me trust hired killers and that is what you are. What did you do to the guards"?  
  
The drow just smiled and took a few treating steps towards the girl. "Nothing but if you wake we might have to kill them, in self defense." He smiled again "But please just talk to us we will not harm you."  
  
"Fine, let us get this over with" she said with a sigh. 


	7. two days

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
"Follow us back to the clearing we can talk there." Jarlaxle asked with a calm and soothing tone.  
  
  
  
He knew that he needed to be as calm and gentle as possible with this girl, Artemis wanted the girls help but to what end Jarlaxle was not sure; all he did know was Artemis was angry when he learned that Drizzt was not dead. He vowed that he would kill that drow if it were the last thing he ever did, and it might be seeing a Artemis was getting older physically and Drizzt was not.  
  
When Artemis heard that there was a Drow woman in Deeping Dale living a whore's life he packed up and left Suzail where they where staying to find her, why was still unclear to Jarlaxle.  
  
  
  
"No, if you want to talk it will need to be a place with more people in it." Akordia said as coolly as she could.  
  
  
  
She was not afraid of them but she had just left Hew in that clearing and she did not want to but the man in any danger.  
  
  
  
"Where do you purpose then, little one." Jarlaxle asked again in a quite tone, he was used to being nice to get what he wanted this was no different.  
  
  
  
However, Artemis was getting more and more agitated with the whole thing. This was good because when it came time to separate the two it would not be hard.  
  
  
  
" The next town to the west has a Tavern in it called the Farmers Delight. I will be there in two days." Akordia stated as coldly as possible.  
  
  
  
She did not like these two people but she was leaving this town anyway and that tavern was her next stop. If they wanted to meet it would be on her terms.  
  
  
  
"Two Days" Artemis growled; his eyes where ablaze with anger "but if you are not there than you should…"  
  
  
  
"Artemis" Jarlaxle yelled, "Do not threaten the girl"  
  
  
  
He approached the two who were standing side-by-side Artemis still had the girl by the arm; extended his hand to Akordia who accepted it with hesitation. She would do just about anything to get loose of the other mans grip. "We are going to need to teach him some Tack dear one" he said in the Drow tongue and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
  
  
She did not respond to his words. Her accent told the other drow that he was speaking in her native language, but she now looked at him as if her had just spoken orc to her.  
  
  
  
Akordia just stared at him. He might as well have been speaking Orcish. That was how she felt about the Drow language. The only time she spoke that tongue was when she was alone or to mad to remember not to.  
  
  
  
"I do not speak that tongue. Ever." These words where spoken in the elvish language, which is what her mother had spoken to her after her father left.  
  
  
  
"Why, did your mother not teach you your fathers tongue?" Artemis asked coldly and with much distaste for the girl. He wanted to see if he could agitate the girl.  
  
  
  
"You know nothing of my family human. Do not speak of things that you do not know of." She hissed through clenched teeth. She knew that the man could not have known about the family that she came from. She had never given anyone her family name, he could not have known.  
  
  
  
Artemis knew that he had hit the girl's sore spot in her life; this could be used to his advantage.  
  
  
  
"Artemis leave her alone" Jarlaxle warned in a tone that showed that he was also agitated at the human and his words were not to be taken lightly "I have told you this once not to antagonize the girl and I will not warn you again" the last words were almost hissed.  
  
"Again I am sorry Little One for his words, he can be so cruel sometimes. If you do not wish to speak your native tongue then that is fine, we will speak elven or common. Okay?" Jarlaxle was being almost too nice.  
  
This is working out well the human thought as he noted that the girl was warming up to Jarlaxle.  
  
He needed her to trust on of them, and because Jarlaxle was of her race, they thought that it might be easier on her if it was he. If she only knew that the niceness was an act.  
  
  
  
"I will see you both in two days" Akordia said as she ran in to the town before they could stop her.  
  
'Could that human have known my parents, or did the Drow know my father? No that is not possible' she thought as she ran back to the inn. ' I have not told anyone but lady and she would not have told them about my past'  
  
  
  
Once again she needed to talk to the redheaded barkeep. She was leaving and would probably not be coming back.  
  
She needed to find her mother and she was not proud of what she had become, so it was time to move on in her life. She wanted to be someone that everyone knew and respected. She wanted more than a whore's life; so it was time to take the first of many steps. She had to leave all she knew and start a fresh life, and she needed to know why her mother had left the glade they lived in so long ago  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	8. Good-Bye Forever

;Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Except Akordia. They belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
I love to read his books and my writing means no infringement.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in FR and is a somewhat confused relationship between a well know Char. Artemis Entreri and an OC. I am not sure of the timeline; it is after "The Sea of Swords" I will not pretend to know everything about the world so please understand  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Akordia ran to the Dreary Starlight to tell the people she had grown to love good-bye for the last time.  
  
'Hew will not understand' Akordia thought to herself as she ran through the town. She had grown to love the young man, and she knew that he would have walked though hell for her all she had to do was ask.  
  
She also knew that if she did not leave before he got back into town he would follow her, and she did not want that to happen. There were going to be many dangers on the road ahead and if anything happened to that man because of her, she would never forgive herself.  
  
She finally arrived at the inn that had been her home for years 'God how I will so miss this place when I am gone'.  
  
Akordia stood in the doorway just watching the people go about their business in the tavern; ordering drinks, getting lunch, talking to the servers. She could almost see the memories that she had made in this place the long days and nights it took her to call this place home.  
  
Yet, even though she had grown to love this place she also hated it. It reminded her of what she had become, a whore.  
  
She could see her first night in the tavern trying to serve drinks and food to customers. That was a new experience for the young drow she had never been around so many people before and she had to wear long skirts and corsets. Her racial grace helped not to trip in the long skirts and corset that she had to start wearing, and she was lucky she had not spill anything on anyone that first night; until Hew got in her way.  
  
The boy was not older than fourteen or fifteen when he ran though the tavern trying to get away from a friend who was chasing the youth, and Hew ran face first in to the drow server knocking her and her tray of drinks in to the floor. Akordia lost her balance and the tray of drinks she was carrying ended up all over her, Hew and a couple of the customers. Ale had gotten in their hair, all over their clothes and all over the floor. The sight of the two covered in cold, wet and foamy, ale was such a funny sight that the whole bar stopped what they were doing and applauded the two that had fallen.  
  
It was one of the most embarrassing moments of the young drow's life. That was the first time she thought that she saw love in Hews eyes, but he was so young and could not know what love was so she believed that she had just read the look wrong; it must have been a child's fancy.  
  
She also remembered her first 'Client' it was about a year after Hew knocked her over. When she was done it took her two days to get over feeling dirty. She could not believe that she had just sold her body and what seemed like her soul to a man for a few silver. Hew found her crying in her room and he held her close telling her that she did not need to do this she did not need to be a whore. He was the first person she told how she felt about that first time. He did not judge her for what she had done or what she had become he just did his best to understand shy she felt that she had to sell her body and to be a friend who did not judge her.  
  
There were very few bad memories of this place and she found herself having second thoughts about leaving but when all was said and done knew that the time had come "No, I need to do this I need to go or I will hate myself forever." She whispered to herself as she walked up to the bar and tried to get lady's attention.  
  
"Lady I need to tell you something" she yelled across the bar. It was a busy afternoon and it was very loud in the inn. Akordia had to holler to just to be heard.  
  
"Not now Akordia I am very busy" Lady paused as she severed the customer next to the drow. She then walked at a brisk pace back to the other end of the bar to get Mary another set of drinks to serve to the people at the inn's many tables.  
  
"I just wanted to say Good Bye" Akordia knew that her words would get the woman's attention.  
  
"What?" Lady asked sharply as she ran towards Akordia with a look of surprise in her eyes "where are you going? Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Lady, I think that you know where I am going. It is time to move on" the drow said, "I am grateful to you and your family you have been a better family than most of my kind can hope for. You gave me a home when I did not have one and have never judged me because I am what I am, but it is time for me to move on, and find out who I am. I need to be more than a whore. I want to be a healer like my mother or a great defender of people like my father was. Please tell Hew I am sorry, and give him this." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to the barkeeper. It was a letter Akordia had written a week ago, but never had the nerve to give it to him.  
  
"I hope that he understands that I must do this" Akordia said to the large red headed inn keeper.  
  
"He will Akordia in time, but if you are going to go you had better get going." The innkeeper hugged the drow from across the bar counter and then got back to work. It was not hard to see the tears in her blue eyes.  
  
Akordia ran up the stairs and to the room that was hers and packed the few things that mattered to her. Her traveling clothes her knives and the new leather armor that had just gotten here from Cormyr. She pulled the leather armor on and then the long cloak that Hew had made for her. Nothing else in the room mattered to her so it could stay here to be buried with her past. She was going to get a new start and a new life and now was the time. She walked from the room and closed the door life was going to be better from this point on, and so Akordia walked from the Dreary Starlight for the last time. "Good Bye she whispered as she left the inn and again when she left the town. 


End file.
